The Presidential Precision Medicine Initiative (PMI) directs the National Cancer Institute (NCI), a component of the National Institute of Health, which is part of the Department of Health and Human Services, to accelerate the design and testing of effective, tailored treatments for cancer while developing the infrastructure that will be needed to support next generation cancer research. NCI, as a component of the National Institutes of Health (NIH) and a Broad Deployment Agency for National Strategic Computing Initiative (NSCI), possessing an outstanding cancer biology and oncology knowledge base, extensive research and programmatic infrastructure, complex biological systems and scientific application development expertise, seeks to significantly improve the detection, diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of cancer through the introduction of high performance computational capabilities and advanced predictive modeling to the cancer research community. Now, therefore, the Parties intend to collaborate through steering committees, working groups, and project teams to develop strategic plans, set priorities, and leverage resources and expertise from multiple sources, including the private sector, toward the goal of collaborative development of a shared technology ecosystem and targeted applications that will bring advanced computing capability to biological research and produce a transformation in drug and treatment development and, ultimately, in patient care and outcomes. This MOU sets forth the framework for the collaboration between the Parties and for pursuing specific collaborative projects. This may involve additional parties and will be implemented through separate agreements, as needed.